


What we have now

by CedricHooch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Draco Malfoy is Not Amused, F/M, Fluff, Longbottoms are fine, M/M, New family members, Other, Pranks, Slow Build, he is different, in fact, potters survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedricHooch/pseuds/CedricHooch
Summary: Frank jolted when heard the thump of bodies hitting the floor in the spare bedroom. He looks at Alice who’d already sprung up and ran to the room, that room could only mean. Understanding the grave situation he summons his Patronus “Dumbledore the potters have been breached and get as many people as you can to the manor.” His tabby cat bounced up and out the window before the heart-wrenching scream of Lily and James took him back to reality
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. What we lost

October 31st, 1981  
“Lily, Harry’s making Toby fly again, is he hungry or bored!” Lily sighes, she’s said like fifteen times “He’s bored!”. She hears them giggle upstairs and rolls her eyes landing on the golden goblet so out of place in their muggle wizard fusion of a house. It’s a portkey that’s linked directly to the wards, when the house is breached they simply touch it and they’ll be whisked off to Longbottom manor(The order’s headquarters). It was Lily’s idea and he’d spent weeks on perfecting it. A crash from upstairs signals her to believe that “JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER YOU BETTER HAVE NOT GOT THAT BROOM OUT, IF YOU HAVE I SWEAR BY THAT ALL IS HOLY I WILL-” 

A knock at the door interrupted her lecture. That must be Sirius as she opened the door and a large black dog went bounding upstairs as fast as could be. “Sirius, I said no dog in the house, honestly men have no respect for the law.” The dog gave a sheepish bark and trotted upstairs most likely to antongise Toby or play with Harry. With Sirius here for dinner James should liven up he’s been so down seeing all the disappearances he thinks it’s his fault that people are dying that as an auror he should be out there, fat chance as if Lily would let him. Barking and laughter persits when a blue light emerges from the Kitchen that sets off a million red lights in her head. “JAMES THE WARDS BEEN BROKEN WE NEED TO GET OUT NO-!” She's cut off by an explosion that sends the door flying of it’s hinges. “LILY!” she barely got a shield up and was crawling to the kitchen hoping to be undetected. 

Within a few seconds she hears the pair bounding down firing spells off, the crack of magic looming in the air with the more intense spells, Harry’s crying and finally she stands up and screams “ACCIO HARRY!” and Harry comes flying into her arms crying, “JAMES, SIRIUS GET TO THE KITCHEN.” More spells go off and she’s crying too. “Harry, you’re going to be okay mummy and daddy love you very much.” She plants a kiss on his forehead abou to send him to Longbottom manor himself before James and Sirius are in the kitchen. “LILY GRAB MY HAND!” James hand reaches Lily and he’s about to clasp the goblet before she hears Voldemort laugh,  
“Give me the boy you foolish woman, I will spare you if hand hi-”   
“NEVER” She grabs the goblet but a red light flashes and Harry is knocked out of her hands and then Sirius dives after him. “NOOOOOOOO!

*  
Sirius’ ears are ringing, his chest is heaving and he’s holding Harry tight to his chest. Voldemort’s cackle is close by. “Such a waste of blood killing you, I will spare you if you hand me the boy and you shall join your cousin as one of my best.” He doesn’t turn around to face him as it would reveal Harry and get him killed. This is it, dying to protect those he loves and holds so dear to his heart, he wished he could say how much he appreciated them all. At least he’s dying for a cause to bring down the Dark Lord. “Harry, you’ve got eyes just like your mother and hair just like your dad, thank you.” It was all Sirius' fault. “Very well, you shall die first AVADA KEDAVRA '' Green light consumed him and then nothing but blackness consumed him.

*  
Finally, he had Harry.” AVADA KEDAVRA!” The green light reflected off the boy straight back to Voldemort, his very soul split in the most excruciating ebay possible it forcibly wrenched itself from Voldemort and etched itself into Harry forming a bolt of lighting. Voldemort knew he had to get out of there, the pain was too much as he wavered between life and death, so this is immortality. He could never be killed. 

*  
Frank jolted when heard the thump of bodies hitting the floor in the spare bedroom. He looks at Alice who’s already sprang up and ran to the room, that room could only mean. Understanding the grave situation he summons his patronus “Dumbledore the potter’s have been breached and get as many people as you can to the manor.” His tabby cat bounced up and out the window before the heart wrenching scream of Lily and James took him back to reality . Neville started crying in the other room but he got to the room with Lily and James but no Harry. Alice was kneeling beside Lily arms around her and Frank sat beside James and put his arm around him, his voice was like a whisper and his voice hoarse from crying “ he got harry and sirius.” Frank’s heart ached as the distant cracks of apparition sounded out, the next hours flew by as the entire order was in the house looking after the Potter’s allowing him and Alice to go talk to Neville..

Within two hours Lily and James decided to go back to retrieve what they lost and asked Alice and him to go and they obliged without second notice leaving Neville in the safe hands of Albus.  
“It’s only been a few hours yet they’re going back, Frank I don’t know about this.”  
“Alice if I were in their shoes I wouldn’t want my closest friend and son’s bodies lying alone.” They held onto the Potter’s arriving outside their cottage, the front wall had been blasted apart, it was a calamity on such a minor scale. Something was off though, he thought he heard “Crying?” je said on instinct used to calling out when Neville so Alice could work her magic. With no further notice James and Lily bolted into the house crying for their son. “Honumn Revalio” Lily cried wiping her tears off, “He’s alive.” James started clearing rubble even more furiously now. As much as he wanted to help he knew it would be intruding on a precious moment in their lives. James stopped moving as he locked eyes with the lifeless body of Sirius Black who lay next to a crying Harry Potter stuck in an alcove of rubble.


	2. What we've gained.

November 1st, 1981,

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAME VANQUISHED AT LONG LAST.  
HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED WAS DEFEATED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE POTTER’S AND THEIR LIFELONG FRIEND SIRIUS BLACK WHO HAS UNFORTUNATELY PASSED AWAY. Turn pg 2 for a full story including interviews from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Head Auror Alastor Moody, Millicent Bagnold, and a list of convicted death eaters.

‘We’ve been fighting for far too long watching our beloved fall and us having to hide what we should be ought to do. Voldemort’s defeat will raise a generation of those who know no war or hardship but only love and childish school hood rivalries, however, I must implore you to realize whilst Voldemort may be gone his followers are still lingerie desperate for the master’s return.’

Inspiring words from our Headmaster warning us to keep diligent and not to celebrate too soon, disappearances will slow down but are still bound to occur but in light of recent events, some festivities will be bound to happen. We’ve been waiting for this moment for a decade and for some even longer.

‘Our main goal is to round up the remaining death eaters and throw them in Azkaban where they belong, any news of their about-

Bellatrix slammed down the newspaper and let out an ungodly scream “MASTER CAN NOT HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE BLOOD TRAITOR POTTERS.” Her cousin wand branded came into the room and told her  
“We need information on where he is, I say we try the Longbottom’s firsts they’re ought to know something.”   
“Get Barty and we’ll head out now!”

Within a few minutes, Barty was at their door and they were ready to apparate when they couldn’t remember where the Longbottoms live. Their manor was as massive as their wealth yet no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t.  
“Must be the fidealus stupid blood traitor scum.” Rebastan’s voice had such distaste he spat on the floor and rattled his brain.   
“How about Peter, he told us where the Potter’s where it must have been to trap the cowardly rat.” Peter’s house they did know and seconds later they were outside his house ready for some answers. Bellatrix shrill voice sounded out,  
“Peter come out, come out and play, REDUCTO.” The door flew off its hinges and Peters's whining could be heard from in the bathroom.   
“I didn’t know we would fall, I promise.” He was crying or doing some pathetic way of gaining sympathy but she heard a sharp cut and another explosion sent her, Rabastan, and Barty flying into the living room piled in the rubble. “MORSEMORDA.” The slimy thing cast the dark mark, threw a finger on the floor, and was out the front door. They’d been outsmarted by Peter Pettigrew, this was something she’d never forget.  
*  
2nd November,

Dark Mark over Peter Pettigrew’s apartment.  
TO BE AWARDED SIRIUS BLACK ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS.

Dark Mark found over Peter Pettigrew’s apartment(long time friend of the Potter’s and Black). His body now found but an absent finger implies he has blasted apart as the wands of the death eaters had used the blasting curse. Pg 12 interview with his mother.

Remus thought that everything would get better when you-know-who died but this shows nothing ever would. He couldn’t believe he thought Sirius was a traitor and he was thinking about if he would get killed the same way as Peter. Poor Peter and his mother, it was their fault Peter had died if they hadn’t dragged him into the Order he’d still be alive. Two cracks outside his cottage alerted him but it was Lily and James.  
“Moony, do you mind coming to our house for a bit? We've got some news. Meet us there in 10 minutes okay.” They didn’t wait for a response but just apparated back to their house he presumed. He’s glad they survived in fact it’s the only thing that’s keeping him going.

Moments later he was outside the Potter Manor they abandoned in order for the cottage that now laid waste, slowly the door creaked open and a wave of warmth and a delicious food spread across his face. Every member of the order was on the dining room table drinking and celebrating even Dumbledore. Even Neville and Harry were playing with the cat chasing after it. Placing his coat on the hangar we walked to the nearest seat next to Hagrid who pushed a large pide and massive tankard of ale to his face. He looked around tentatively and caught eyes with Lily who’d eyes flicked to the kitchen and they both stood up to go and converse.   
“What’s all this don’t they know what we’ve lost?” Remus wasn’t angry yet but he was thoroughly confused.  
“They don’t know about Peter yet and with Harry and Neville being here constantly it brightens everyone’s spirits, also I’m sure Peter and Sirius wouldn’t want us to dampen what they’ve done to save us.” Remus smiled and glanced over at Harry and Neville both asleep watching a Quidditch poster dive up and down and he couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe one drink,”  
Lily smiled and dragged him back to the festivity where they could think about the consequences later and celebrate now when they have the time.  
*

The next day had brought reality, whether it was a headache or planning a funeral he James mostly zoned out through it. Sirius and Peter were to be buried in Godric's Hollow to honor them and the funeral was going to be held on the 12th of December. 

Alice and Frank had returned to their house and Lily was constantly writing to them about Harry and all the accidental magic he kept doing and James was keeping preoccupied with heading to trails and testifying against death eaters and following mad-eye as he looked for more death eaters. Being an Auror made him feel as he was doing right in the world and now his determination to do such right was as fierce as ever.   
“HONEY,” Lily called out from upstairs and he knew she sounded happy.  
“HONEY GET UPSTAIRS NOW AND BRING HARRY.” Rule number 1 of being a Potter, always listen to Lily, he grabbed Harry who was examining his broom, and bolted up the stairs. She met them halfway through the corridor with a face bright as ever.  
“James, I’m pregnant again.” James' heart hammered against his chest as let out a cry of joy and hugged his wife. Harry poked his mother’s legs and asked  
“What is pregnant.” He looked happy probably because James was picking up Lily but his innocence but an even bigger smile on his face.  
“It means you're getting a brother and sister.” Now James was confused,  
“Does that mean twins?” She nodded again and he was even more ecstatic.  
They’d lost so much but now they’d gained so much, two new Potter’s to fill the big empty house James didn’t know if he was ever happier in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

June 19, 1982

“PUSH, YOU’RE DOING SO WELL LILY JUST ONE MORE PUSH!”. Everything she had went into that last push, passing out as soon as the child was out. She woke up to the sun rising and felt two pairs of heads resting in her knees. Harry and James stirred at the sudden movement and she took the time to appreciate the immaculate bedhead they accumulated between them. Harry beamed up at her, “Mum do you want a drink?” She nodded and Harry jolted out the chair and made a run for the cafeteria. The muggle hospital they were in was clean and smelled like antiseptic and cleaning detergents her mother used to use after one of them got a bruise or a cut. Giving birth her was James idea he said it might make her feel more at home as she knew what would happen and she didn’t expect him to be right, the wizarding world was behind on many things and if anyone thought for a second she’d let them poke a wand anywhere near down there they clearly didn’t know her. James took a moment before going over to the cot and taking out the baby and placing it in her arms, he returned to the crib and took out the second child. “What should we name them?” Lily stared fondly in the dark brown eyes of her new son “Matthew, Matthew Sirius Potter” James nodded and smiled “How about Jasmine Evans Potter” She smiled and nodded and Harry burst through the door with a cup of warm milk “did I miss anything.” Lily burst out laughing and James followed soon after.” Harry said hi to your new brother and sister Matthew and Jasmine.” Harry smiled as he poked their pudgy faces and welcomed the family talking about their cat and dog, uncle Remus' dad’s trick to turn into a stag and started teaching them the rules of Quidditch.

In the following days, Remus and Dumbledore visited them in the hospital before Lily was discharged due to phenomenal recovery that left the doctors confused about how she was perfectly capable to do everything she could before being pregnant.   
*  
October 31, 1989, 

Halloween held many horrible memories for James, whilst he didn’t have nightmares anymore it didn’t stop the recurring pain he felt every year when he visited Sirius and Peter’s graves. They’d found Peter’s finger in his house with the dark mark over it on the same night. He cursed Voldemort and his stupid followers causing so much pain all because of blood on how ‘pure’ it is, nonsense the more you got the more chromosomes they shared with their cousins. He heard that from Lily one night when Malfoy called her a mudblood in school, of course, he thought chromosomes was a spell and shot a hex straight at her and she jinxed him and moved on with her day. He took one more look at their graves and conjured flowers for the both of them and apparated back home to his family, Lily had visited two days ago so that James could have time alone with his two best friends.

When he entered his house he heard the commotion within, Matthew was laughing at Harry who had most likely been caught in the crossfire of a prank, Jasmine was in the kitchen with Lily making a dessert that smelled dangerously like cauldron cake. Matthew had been laughing so hard he didn’t realize Harry had procured a dung bomb from his pocket and launched it off him. He’d make an excellent chaser if he wasn't good at tracking the snitch. Two years until Harry would be going to Hogwarts and he was so excited for him, he couldn’t wait to see him in the red and gold quidditch robes.

“Quit messing around, have you done your homework for tomorrow I don’t want a repeat of last week.” He remembers vividly Matthew’s teacher screaming down the phone as her hair turned bright pink(how muggles blamed kids for this he would never know) but she was a force to reckon with over the phone and he had to use a silencing charm on it to shut her up so he could speak but she hung up before he could.”Already done it with Harry and Jasmine!” Matthew shouted to him from his bedroom. Of course, he knew better, what that meant was Harry helped Jasmine and he copied her when she wasn’t looking as the Potter women are something to be afraid of when they are in a bad mood which Jasmine is every time she looks at her twin. He walks into the kitchen only for Jasmine to run and jump and hug him, “Dad, dinner’s almost ready, we're having pasta and for dessert cauldron cakes mum and me baked.” James smiled and sent her to collect the boys. He walked up to Lily and wrapped his hands around her, “I love you so much it’s criminal.” Resting his head into her shoulder. She turned around and stared into James’ eyes “ You already said that in sixth year at hogsmede when you tackled Remus to show how strong you where,” She kissed his forehead and started preparing the dishes, whisking them to the kitchen table, food perfectly placed on them. “DINNER!” her voice boomed through the house and the speedy footsteps of the children rushed down the stairs and into the chair quickly, Toby and Padfoot came searching for their own meals.   
“Dad, tell us the story of the fifth year prank.”  
Matthew always asked for stories of pranks most likely for inspiration and whilst he got Lily’s ginger hair and his curls and eyes he was the biggest prankster, Harry looked more like him but was more like his mother, always nice and easily likable.   
“Well you know of our arch-nemesis, he was trying to find out how to get into our common room so we decided to play a harmless prank on him, we got uncle Remus to tell him an urgent prefect meeting in the dungeon called him and when he started to go we changed his hair color to bright red and his robes bright gold.” Obviously, he’d left out some name-calling and the prank so tame as that especially in their fifth year but Matthew and Jasmine were howling with laughter, and Harry and Lily only smirked before they continued with their conversation, most likely Harry asking about if he could go to Diagon alley, since the last time he was there was 3 years ago when they ‘ran’ into the minister and made the front page all for going to get some ice cream. 

“Harry, in two years you’ll be going to Diagon alley to get your wand, books, and robes and you’ll be in Hogwarts in no time making friends and having a merry time.” Harry looked at James and was about to smile 

“Can I get the new Nimbus?” Harry you’ll grow up to be a fine wizard everyone will be proud of.” Lily smacked him over the head, “You know he said he wanted a regulation-sized quidditch pitch in our garden.” James roared as he vividly remembers asking the exact same thing when he was Harry’s age.

“Harry, Matthew, and Jasmine, what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?” James had heard a hundred times of what Matthew wanted to be and Jasmine and Harry’s kept changing. Matthew raised his hand up and kept waving it at him, giving up in favor of shouting. 

“An auror dad just like you.” He smiled as if he gave the best answer in the world and continued to demolish his pasta. Jasmine took longer but came to the conclusion  
“I want to be a magizoologist like Newt Scamander .” Jasmine did have a way with animals that seemed so abnormal being able to tell what they wanted or needed.  
Harry was last and was probably deciding between two.  
“ I want to be the seeker for the arrows and become the headmaster of Hogwarts like Dumbledore.” There it was, Harry admired Dumbledore and the arrows so much he’d start a fan club if he could and most likely already has.

“I’m sure Harry you could be the best seeker if you ate those sprouts.” Lily pointed them out and all three of them pounced for the vegetables. 

“How do you do that, I can’t even get them to go into the bath without transfiguring something.” She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Is that why Toby's scared to go into the bathroom.” 

“Maybe or maybe not.” James had never been more grateful in his life, he’d always wanted a sibling and that’s what he found in the marauders, he wanted to fill Harry’s life with only the best moments he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are we going to end up next with our time skip, Longbottom's, Malfoy's who knows?
> 
> P.S I know nothing about childbirth or labour so that''s all I got for you.


	4. Malfoys and more

May 15 1982,

Draco’s hands were trembling as he sat in the St Mungo’s waiting chairs. His mother’s wails of pain didn’t inspire much confidence in him as to whether the labour was going well or awful.

“Draco, stop twitching Malfoy’s don’t twitch.” His father smacked his hands and he went completely still. He was sure his father was just nervous and took it out on Draco’s nervous tendencies as ‘How was he supposed to run the wizengamot if he can’t even control his hand’. 

He wasn’t really bothered by all the ‘heir this’ and ‘heir that’ or ‘Malfoys do this’ or ‘Malfoys do that’. Finally, the cries of his mother stopped and the other cries resembling a child burst through. His father rose and went in without further ado and Draco decided to go to the toilet not too keen on waiting half an hour to hear a name that was already predetermined.

‘Persues Abraxas Malfoy’ Named after his grandfather, the best minister of magic. Percy was lucky, he would be able to do whatever he wants and only tarnish his own reputation but Draco had his life laid out for him even to who his friends would be.

Just as he’s about to enter the toilet he hears-  
“Lost a leg this time, it’s dark magic we restricted to his knee but it’ll have to go it’s like it’s been withered away.” The witch tutted as she left the hallway into her office with the other medi witch.

Lost a leg, interest piqued Draco strutted up to the door, there laid a man with one eye and a glass eye spinning in a glass of water. The man had scars up and down his body and was the embodiment of what a Gryffindor would look like. Draco couldn’t take his eyes off until the man grunted and sat up. 

“Like what you see?” Draco nodded and the man beckoned him over. “What’s your name?”  
Draco obliged immediately like he was forced to speak in front of the terrifying man, “Draco Malfoy.”He snorted and looked him up and down, almost as if he was analyzing him.  
“Sir, what’s your name and what house were you in?” Draco said without taking a breath seeming a bit too enthusiastic to know the name of a man with a withered leg.  
“Moody, you can call me that you little tyke and I was in Gryffindor, aren’t the Malfoy’s a Slytherin family?” It was Draco’s turn to smirk, “Not me, I’ll be in Gryffindor if it means I can be like you.” Moody raised an eyebrow smirking still, “To be a Gryffindor you must be brave and willing to die.” Draco hung to every word the mystical man spoke nodding along until the medi witch returned and ushered him out asking if he was okay and if he felt fine.

“Ahh Draco it’s time to see your brother.” His father had appeared outside the room he just left and dragged him to the room with his younger brother. He didn’t really care; he just wanted to go and speak to Moody. His mother was asleep and his younger brother lay in a cot not too far from her bed, glancing in he stared at his brother with blue eyes just like his mother. 

“Dad would you care if I was in any house but Slyherin?” his father raised and eyebrow,   
“Malfoys have been in Slytherin since our name has been in conception, you will continue the legacy associated with the Malfoys as Draco you will discover nothing runs deeper than blood.”  
Draco didn't pay attention, he would be the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor.

*

July 30th 1989,

Alice had double checked, triple checked and quadruple checked everything. All the brothers, sisters, parents and friends were around. Neville was in Diagon Alley with his father most likely buying some plant or herbology book. The fireplace roared as she hid behind the chair and everyone shuffled into place. “Nox,” She whispered as she spotted the shoes of Frank and Neville hit the carpet.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVILLE!” The book he’d had was thrown straight at his auntie only stopped with a floating charm by Franks mum, even Frank knowing full well what would happen still jumped with his wand out. A chocolate cake floated out with 10 candles on it in the shape of a plant pot and everyone was either cheering or attempting to get a piece of the cake.  
“Make a wish dear.” After that he blew out the candles and everyone was getting a piece of the cake big or small, Algae jumped up after getting his piece shouting “Presents for the birthday boy.” 

From his uncle he’d gotten a golden spade imbued with a nutrient charm(as if that existed) none the less Nevile’s ear to ear grin was genuine, his grandmother had gotten him a book on defensive magic for ‘When he becomes an auror like his father’. Followed by more books, some galleons and even a practice wand his mother brought out the final big gift. Going unnoticed she stalked into the library and grabbed the last gift. An eagle owl named Archimedes. Slowly she opened the door and shouted “Surprise!” and Neville’s jaw dropped as he dashed over to the cage. The dignified Owl eyes up it’s new owner and hoots appraisingly pecking the cage as if wanting to meet him. Opening up the cage it flies out and lands on his arm pecking at his hair and shoulder. Neville was stroking the owl like he'd known him for a million years. She’d never seen him happier. 

*  
March 12th 1990,

Impedimenta, the wizard paused motions slowing down. Stupefy, the death eater flew backward knocked out Moody encroached on his body, the last one finally. He’d retire after this one he couldn’t even get a good night’s sleep. Well, he's on the job now he might as well finish it, binding him up he used his portkey to send him to a cell in the ministry and apparated his desk looking for the form he should’ve filled out years ago. He sent the letter up to his boss handing in his immediate resignation, being a head auror has its rewards, and appareted home.

Something was bugging him though, a memory he had several years ago a young Malfoy heir almost fawning over him. He hoped he still had the drive in him to become an auror, being honest Moody was just trying to fuck with the kid into going away and scaring him so he could tell his father and watch as he get a hex to his face but he was surprised when the kid had ung on to his words and declared to be a Gryffindor of all things. If that happened anyone could survive the killing curse it was that unlikely probably a 0.1% chance of happening and he was probably straightened out like a perfect Slytherin robe by now. 

Fat chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Draco's part and it's always confused me why Lucius and Narcissa didn't have more children than the blacks did. Only a few more families to check on before we make our long-awaited departure to Hogwarts.


	5. HOGWARTS KINDA...

19th september 1990

No one could explain all the weird things that happened near Hermione. She would play it off as the wind or people’s eyes playing tricks on them, not that anyone cared but her parents. Hermione always loved learning and the advancement of knowledge but it came at a cost. Friends. All her life she never had them mostly because she wasn’t like other girls caught up in who likes who and girly pigtails, not that her hair could get in one, as she preferred a good book than a good conversation.

She’d awoken on the saturday knowing exactly what would happen, her parents would take her shopping then out for a meal the go back home, have cake and she’d spend all night reading whatever book she’d gotten but this time during breakfast they received an unexpected visitor dressed in robes adorning a strange hat. 

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Granger, I am Professor McGongall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I’m pleased to inform you that your daughter is a witch.” An awkward silence broke the air and Hermione caught her mother pinching her arm and muttering before she spoke up.

“A witch, they don’t exist.” The Professor simply pulled out a stick and turned their sofa into a dog and back. “I assure you Miss Granger magic is very real and you are a witch so if we get to the matter at hand we wish for your daughter to come to Hogwarts where she can learn all about magic.” Her parents looked troubled and confused, unsure if they were still dreaming or had eaten something dodgy.

“If what you're saying is true and Hermione is really a witch why have you only contacted us now?” 

“As contacting you before we were certain is against the law and could have resulted in a breach of the statute of secrecy, any questions or doubts you might have will be dispelled should you need to contact me using an owl, here is an address you must visit in London go out back and tap these stones- she handed over two peices of parchment one with a design of a wall another with an address and a sign saying ‘The Leaky Cauldron’-, there is a street named diagon alley you’ll find everything there, wizards operate in different money than muggles so you’ll need to visit Gringotts the bank, once there as for the exchange rate and you can always return if you run out.”

“Muggles, what are they?” Her mother asked.  
“People such as yourself who cannot use magic.” Her mother nodded as the Professor rambled on about specific they’d need to look out for.

“We await your Owl no later than the 1st september.” With a curt nod she hands over a letter to Hermione and exits through the door. Hermione doesn’t hesitate to rip the seal off and read aloud the letter. “Mum, Dad please can I go instead of the all girls school it’s not even private so you won’t need to pay for anything but my supplies.”

“If you get showered quickly we can be there in 20 minutes maybe.” Hermione jumped up the stairs showering and getting changed as fast as possible so that she could get to being a witch as fast as she could. Her mother and father still wore a face of worry that soon dissipated as they asked the bartender Tom for some help to get to diagon alley and he kindly showed them the way. “If you ever need help, come straight to me and don’t go wandering down no back alley’s.” They all gaped as they looked around to the wizards and witches dressed in robes with their kids doing their shopping just like the other families going to Hogwarts. After exchanging a few hundred pounds they bought all the requirements and even a few extra from Hermione who was already nose deep in Hogwarts a History. Just as they were about to enter Ollivanders they hear a scoff, turning around they see a tall blond man, his black and blond wife(or sister), and two blond children one with darker hair, more dirty blond and it was long a wavy the other son a slickback perfect comb over. All of them,except the messy haired one have a look of disgust drawn on their faces. Finally the woman speaks up “We don’t have to go here Lucius there are other wandmakers in the country.”   
“No, Ollivanders are the best but we shall wait until these are done as I’ve got something to look for in Gringotts.” The oldest boy smirked and whispered something incoherent which got him clipped in the head by the taller man as they strutted off to the bank. By the time they’d left with Hermione’s ivy wand the family had appeared again. The oldest boy must be going to Hogwarts with Hermione.

Arriving home after hours of shopping on learning(first time in years) Hermione announced “This was the best birthday ever,” She’d run up the stairs and most likely stayed up reading everything she could lay her hands on.

*  
Walking into Ollivanders was amazing, Draco had asked his father once what it was like and got a ‘Malfoys don’t wonder about such tedious things’ but he'd been able to get it out of his mother. You could hear a hum of powerful magic in the air from all the wands strewn out.   
“Ahh, Mr Malfoy I was expecting you.” The old man stalked out from the shelves with a measuring tape before his father said “Here are the measurements Ollivander, no need for the tape.” The old man smiled.   
“Always expect a Malfoy to be prepared.” He pulled out a black wand that looked dangerously like his father., “Elm 12 inches unicorn.” He picked up the wand and waved it and nothing. His father looked displeased but kept silent. After 12 more wands from yew to black walnut until.  
“Maybe, Pear, 13 inches, unicorn hair.” Draco drabbed the wand tentatively but from the moment he grabbed it he knew it was his. It sent out gold and red sparks at his wave. Before his father spoke he pulled out 9 galleons and put on the counter slipping the wand into his pocket.”  
Percy smirked and whispered “Pear, am I not surprised.” The Malfoys for decades had gotten Elm or Hawthorn, “Don’t forget I have a wand and you don’t so don’t think mum can save you.”  
Percy pouted as he watched him get his robes(already embezzled with green) books and scales.

He hadn’t told his father about wanting to be a Gryffindor as he knew scoffing and condensing remarks couldn’t stop his dream. 

*

1st November 1991,

Draco stood with his family at kings cross station staring at the enchanting train ignoring whatever his father was chanting about, most likely the Slytherins to avoid and to socialise with.  
His mother planted a kiss on his cheek and his brother laughed as he lugged his massive case with him onto the train “BYE!” Instead of meeting with the idiots Crabbe and Goyle he ducked into an empty cabin and floated his trunk up top. “You're not supposed to do magic outside of school.” A bushy haired girl walked in, she looked like a right teacher's pet. “Well you see I Couldn't be bothered to lift it all the way up there.”  
“Well, I was wondering if you’ve seen a cat a boy named Neville’s lost his.”  
“How’d you lose a cat.”  
“I didn’t lose it, now if you don’t mind i’m going to go find it.”   
Nutters, if you manage to lose a cat you don’t deserve to have one in the first place. After 10 minutes of solidarity Draco decides it’ll be more fun to go talk with someone in his year, doing his best to doge the telltale signs of a Syltherin, empty looking compartment so they can insult however dares open it and some questionable fashion choices he stumbles into a compartment with a ginger haired boy chatting enthusiastically with a curly haired kid. He slides open the compartment door and sits down. They both stop to look at him but before they can speak he notices the scar on the boy's head “You’re Harry Potter right and you must be a weasley.” Perfect just the kind of Gryffindor company his father would detest. “I’m Draco, wait is that a Cannons badge you can’t be serious they're awful.” The weasley’s look spat venom and Harry smirked as he turned. “You’re probably just another bandwagon magpie fan who supported the arrows two seasons ago until they lost Cotton.” 

“Magpie, I’ve been a puddlemere fan since I could speak, thank you very much also I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“Ron, Ron Weasley.” He extended his hand and Draco took it without question.  
“What about you Potter, what’s your club.”   
“Arrows, one day I’ll play for them of course as the seeker, what position do you play.”  
“Chaser.” Draco had decided to swap positions as being small and nimble wasn’t very auror like and if he wanted to be he’d need to at least change positions, going beater seemed too far though so this was a sacrifice he’d make.  
“Keeper, only position my brothers let me play.” 10 minutes turned into two hours quick discussing Quidditch and which games they’d gone to, Harry and Draco seeming to at least every final or derby and Ron’s game experience being counted on one hand.

“Meet me in the hall, I need to get my robes.” Stalking out the room he arrived at his compartment deciding he’ll be properly dressed in robes once before he can ditch it for the jumper instead. It’s still green as he pulled it over him. Draco wasn’t paying attention as Hagrid led them to the boats and as soon as he saw the limit he dashed over to Harry and Ron and jumped into there boat almost capsizing it.  
“Do my eyes deceive me as they usually do or are your robes green?” Harry was staring at them noticeable even in the dark, stupid father. “One of the many perks of being a Malfoy.” Draco attempted to deliver deadpan but it came out more conceited then anything.Ron scoffed at the mention of the name and Harry was shooting daggers at him. “I thought you seemed okay!” Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, he’d show them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look up some quidditch knowledge about teams and such so i wouldn't be chatting out my arse so I hope that all good, I'm a big fan of marauder fics so I see potential in this group to be even better than there predecessors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been swamped with school work and kinda lost a drive to write but I've decided to do this. I might update oddly but I'm thinking of progressing rather quickly through the first two years maybe and changing the way chapters are laid out.

“Longbottom, Neville.” Draco watched the Longbottom heir stumble up to the chair and soon enough it shouted “Hufflepuff.”. The boy dashed over to the seat next to the Abbot girl and amongst the cheers starting to talk feverishly. It was his turn soon enough.

“Malfoy, Draco.” As confident as he tried to look he was still terrified, scared his blood would force him to become what he hated most.

mhhm Malfoy it’s been a while usually straight to Slytherin but this one is fighting Gryffindor, Slytherin, which one it’s up to you.

Seconds turned into a minute as the Slytherin table drew more anxious and nervous than before. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat bellowed and all was silent. Even the teachers, especially Snape, looked completely lost and it wasn’t until two lanky ginger twins started clapping when order was restored as he took a seat in front of the bushy haired girl from the train.

He was still shocked, he’d managed to get in, but what would his father think. A hand was thrusted into his face before he could process another though “I’m Percy Weasly, nice to meet you.” He shook the hand tentatively until Ron came and sat next to him.

“We knew you’d get in.” He turned to Ron and punched him in the arm.

“Didn’t help when you heard my name and looked like you’d just wiped your arm in shite.”  
“Is that really the way of Malfoy heir to speak.”  
“Come off it, my younger brother can deal with that.”

Of course Potter was sorted within a second of that hat touching his head. He wasn’t looking forward to the next day. A howler was almost guaranteed but he didn’t really care and he could open it at the owlery or in his dorm.

“Draco, do you think we’ll make the team next year?” Harry had snuck into Draco’s bed sitting on the foot of it.   
“Of course I’m bringing the Nimbus 2000, if it hasn’t been snapped in half yet or given to my brother.” He smiled as he jumped back into his own bed and Draco really couldn’t wait to start Hogwarts as he always imagined.

*  
The mail came and all eyes were on Draco as Owl’s swooped down in an out but nothing came for him. No howler, not a letter from his brother or mother, absolutely nothing. That was worse, his family knowing he expected a letter and not even bothering to give him one. What was he thinking like they actually cared. He could see Greengrass and Goyle laughing, fingers pointed at Draco’s gloomy face.

“No howler, I’m surprised the last all slytherin family to have a gryffindor sent a howler a day according to my dad.” Harry collapsed into the seat next to his no cloak(just like Draco) and started obliterating the eggs benedict that had belonged to Percy Weasly only a few seconds ago. “Who was that?” Harry looked up thinking before announcing “Sirius Black.”  
His mother’s cousin and his cousin were first removed. It’s all about blood.   
“The black sheep of the black house.”  
*

Harry couldn’t wait for the second game of the season to be really honest. He was going to be on the team next year and he’d seen the seeker and almost cried with some of the misses he had. He’d gotten banned for the year after trying to hex the seeker screaming about a travesty but he could always hide behind Ron and Draco; they were big enough combined to hide him.

Lessons were a breeze, he was top in transfiguration, DATDA and astronomy much to Granger’s fury. Poor thing trying so hard only to come second to someone who sat throwing dungbombs through Binns before deciding more sleep would be nice. 

“HARRY!” He jolted his head up to see Professor McGongall an looming over him.   
“Yes, we heard you the first four times Malfoy, 10 points for falling asleep in my class Mr Potter and now you will turn this rat into a needle.” Hermoine looked smug on her side of the classroom; he could just tell she was waiting for this. 

“Transire.” With a gentle prod the rat stirred before turning into a fluffy needle with a sharp end and a pink handle. The smug look she had faded and McGongall nodded before heading back to the lecture. “Ron, I’m getting very bored very quickly. I want to do something fun. You got any ideas that aren’t quidditch.”

“How about we prank someone-” They both turned their heads to Draco, “He’ll be game right.”  
Harry nodded as he filled him in and they starting planning for a prank.  
“We need names, i’m thinking Professor Snape first I could brew a perfect fertiliser and he gives my a Troll, I’m telling you i’m not having it either that or we can prank that Parkison or Greengrass they both shout scarhead whenever I walk past and frankly I’m tempted to just hex them on the spot.” Ron was all for Snape but didn’t care for the other two but Draco wanted the other two more than anything it seemed, saying something about the first day.  
*  
“That would never work, we’d need at least a month to brew that potion, I say we go with a classic and just-” Harry was abruptly cut off by Draco who pushed his hand over his mouth,

“If you say dungbomb you owe me five galleons.” Fine, if dungbombs weren’t the way to go they should get them where it hurts. “Ron, Harry’s thinking for once I think his head may explode.”  
Ron was bemused by whatever catfight had started down at hufflepuff and ravenclaw, some asian girl looked positively murderous. “Draco, Ron I’ve got the best idea.”

*  
That’s how Ron ended up holding a bucket of fertilizer with a charm above the great hall waiting for the sign to drop it and sprint faster than he could imagine. It might seem unimagitive but right before it lands on them Harry and Draco will hit them with a pair of sticking charms likely resulting in them stinking for the rest of the day. 

“Puddlemere United seem to be at the TOP again.” Flawless plan it really was until Fireworks started blasting off in the hall and 20 Slytherins came rushing through only to be drenched head to toe by genuine dragon dung. Ron had never ran so fast in his life.

“I SAW RED, IT HAS TO BE THE WEASLEY'S I’M GOING TO KILL THEM TWINS.”  
Marcus Flint looked bad on the best day, now he looked as if he’d been kicked in the face.  
Ron dashed back into the common room and when he saw the Quidditch team discussing tactics made a b-line straight to his brothers.

“What’s ickle ronniekins doing here.” Fred teased before getting back to discussing the teams current roster and previous but all it took was 5 minutes before 30 Griffins burst through the common room demanding to know how the twins had it.

“Done what?”   
“Someone better not be pranking-”  
“On our behalf!” That’s when Harry appeared and started to explain everything to the twins.  
“I was talking about Puddlemere with these two when a mysterious amount of fireworks found themselves exploding at the Slytherin table and when they all tried to run away someone threw or should I say dropped a massive pile of shit on them.” Everyone was laughing at that point talking of the Syltherin’s shocked faces, whilst they hadn’t gotten the original targets Ron thought that this version was much more fun. It wasn’t until Fred looked at George and they both looked at Ron,

“Ron, you got here 30 minutes ago right-” He nodded   
“Does that mean-”  
“You’ve been turned into a Fred I don’t think I can say it-”  
“A prankster.” Fred mimicked fainting into Geroge’s lap.  
“Ickle Ronniekins, what would mother say.”  
Ron had gone a brilliant red before jumping up and running off to his dorm, he did stink of dung but luckily no one had cared since the great hall also now stunk.

*

“Did you see their face!” Ron couldn’t help but burst out laughing this time it felt different knowing they were the ones who orchestrated the entire thing.

“We’ll have to get Greengrass and her side along as well but for now we celebrate.” He reached into his pockets to produce three bottles of butterbeer. “The kitchen is right next to the hall just a little down and once you see the painting tickle the plum, my dad told me that one.”

Draco couldn’t have asked for a better bunch of friends as they fell asleep to warm dreams of butterbeer and pranks.


End file.
